


Don't Take the Girl

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childbirth, F/M, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Mikaela Sawyer-Original Female Character, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character Death(s), POV Derek Hale, POV Peter Hale, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, True Mates, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Please don't take the girl....





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romantically_Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantically_Challenged/gifts).



> I was listening to Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw and this came to mind, this happens when Mikaela older. The first version of with her and Derek, they got married and she's pregnant with his baby.

_Same old boy_  
_Same sweet girl_  
_Five years down the road_  
_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_  
_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_  
_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_  
_Take the very breath you gave me_  
_Take the heart from my chest_  
_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
_Make this my last request_  
_Take me out of this world_  
_God, please don't take the girl_

Derek Hale was pacing in the Beacon Hills hospital's waiting room, he was accompanied by the rest of their pack. Even Peter was there despite the fact that he had lost Mikaela to his nephew and had remained in the pack because of her. Scott and Stiles were sitting on either side of Mikaela's father, Michael, and Jackson and Isaac were sitting on either side of Peter. There was an empty seat next to Ian and Stiles. That had been Derek's seat until he got very impatient.

Michael then got up and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Derek, sit down before I shoot you." While the Deputy was human, he wasn't afraid of the supernatural because of Mikaela's mother and grandmother and now with the Hale Pack. So Derek sat down, he barely missed the smirk that his uncle shot him but younger man ignored him and then Michael sat down, crossing his arms and ankles as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Does it always take this long?" Derek asked.

Michael opened one eye to look at Derek and said, "Yes, at least it did with Michelle." Michelle was Mikaela's mother and Michael's wife, she had been killed when Kaela was a child.

"Why?"

"....Wolf women always have a hard time giving birth or carrying a baby, it's hard for them to shapeshift because they could lose the baby during the change." Michael explained as he stretched. "Some even die during childbirth and sometimes lose the baby. Elle had been one of the lucky ones."

The doctor exited the delivery room, pulling down the white surgical mask as he walked towards the men. Michael and Derek stood up as well as the rest of the pack, meeting the doctor half way.

"How are they doing, Doctor Cross?" Derek asked.

"The baby's fine, you have a healthy boy." Doctor Cross said. "But you'll have to leave."

"Why?" Derek asked.

Doctor Cross sighed heavily and said, "She's fading fast, Mr. Hale. There's nothing we can do to save her, I am sorry."

Derek felt like he was going to faint, he felt himself sway slightly but Michael had then reached up to grab Derek's arm, squeezing the bicep but he didn't say anything. Derek was grateful to his father-in-law at that moment.

"Can I see her?" 

"...Yes." Doctor Cross said he didn't seem to agree with Derek wanting to see his wife but he wouldn't keep a husband from his dying wife. 

Derek looked at Michael who smiled sadly at Doctor Cross and the younger man said, "I understand, Doctor. Thank you."

Michael gently shoved Derek forward when the younger man didn't make a move. "Go, son...don't keep them waiting." And Derek headed towards the room, leaving the other men behind.

He pushed up the door and smiled when he saw Mikaela, who turned her head towards him and smiled weakly.

"Hey." Mikaela said softly.

Derek smiled as he walked towards the bed and kneeled next to it, taking her hand in his, "Hey, babe." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, making soothing circles as he falls silent, looking down at their joined hands.

A squeeze of his hand caused him to look back at her.

"I love you." Mikaela whispered. "I always have and always will." 

"I love you too, Kaela." Derek whispered. "I love you so much."

Mikaela smiled at him and whispered, "Take care of Jason, Derek...give him lots of love and tell him about me." 

"I will." Derek whispered.

"And remember that no matter where I am, I am always with you and will be waiting for you." 

Derek leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, Mikaela weakly lifted her free hand and placed it over his cheek and Derek placed his own free hand over hers. Tears were starting to slide down her smooth cheeks.

"I know and I will find you no matter what."


	2. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to think about how would Peter react to this, given his character so I think if he truly loves someone he'd show his soft. tender side but he wouldn't cry...Peter's too manly to cry xD

_Same old boy_  
_Same sweet girl_  
_Five years down the road_  
_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_  
_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_  
_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_  
_Take the very breath you gave me_  
_Take the heart from my chest_  
_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
_Make this my last request_  
_Take me out of this world_  
_God, please don't take the girl_

**Sawyer House**

Peter was sitting in the Sawyer living room with Michael Sawyer and his pack, Derek was sitting on the arm of one of the couches near the staircase. Upstairs was Marilyn Sawyer and Mikaela Hale, Marilyn was the mother of Michael and worked as a doctor at the hospital. Originally Mikaela was supposed to go to hospital to have this baby but Peter didn't want her to go, mostly because he didn't want her out of his line of scent and the hospital would mask her scent. 

He had never hidden the fact that he loved her scent, that it drove him crazy hence why she was even pregnant in the first place.

Michael stood up at the moment and headed to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and reached inside to grab something. He shut the door and walked out of the kitchen, twisting the cap of the lid off before he handed it to Peter. The older werewolf took it from the only human in a room filled with werewolves, Michael wasn't bothered by it though in fact he never showed any fear. Probably because he had been married to a woman who can turn into a wolf and then a daughter who could do the same. Peter softly smiled at the memory of the first time he had seen her change, it had been after he had bitten those two boys (Scott and Stiles) in the Preserve. He had caught a lovely, tantalizing scent wafting to him in the wind miles away and he had followed it until he came across a teenage girl who had been putting her boots back on as she muttered something about rocks getting into her boots no matter what she does.

Peter had been so eager to met her that he gave away his position by being upwind to her and she had surprised him by sprinting away, that just triggered his hunting instinct that need to hunt down his prey and sink his teeth into its flesh. But then she surprised him even more by changing into a small black wolf so she could have protection from his teeth when he had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pinned her beneath him.

Though Peter didn't keep a good grip on her and she was able to escape, she took off running once more but she had gone through an area where he couldn't follow her. And while he wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, Peter had stayed around so he could find the girl again.

And he had been pleasantly surprised to find that the girl he had 'playfully' attacked was friends with the two boys he had bitten and had a massive crush on his nephew, and her name was Mikaela Sawyer, daughter to a Beacon Hills Deputy. And Michael hadn't liked him when Peter had first met the Deputy, in fact the man had even threatened to shot Peter if he had ever harmed his little girl. 

It was laughable really, a human threatening a werewolf but Peter had humored him anyways. Never once harming the girl though he did try to harm her friends which ended with Mikaela getting in the middle of it in order to protect her friends. Really, that girl had a knack for trouble. Always following them and getting herself in harm's way so she could help those friends of hers despite the fact that as a Wolf Woman, she was weaker than most supernatural creatures and couldn't heal fast like they can. In fact the only thing she could do was change. 

And when she had been in High School, she had been off limits mostly because he didn't want to go to jail or get shot by her father. Again, he wasn't afraid of her father, he had been shot before and didn't fancy a repeat. But once she graduated from High school and turned 18, she was fair game to him and he had made sure she knew what he wanted from her much to the annoyance of Derek who was always sniffing around her pants at that time.

But in the end, it had been the villain who got the girl and not the hero.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs pulling Peter from his memories and to look up to see Marilyn walking down the stairs, pulling her surgical mask down. She looked towards Peter and walked over to him.

"Your son is doing fine, born healthy and screaming." Marilyn told him when Peter stood up.

Peter could smell the distress coming off her in waves and he had to fight against his instinct to threaten her into telling him what distressed her.

"What's wrong?" Peter gritted out.

Marilyn eyed him warily before she said, "Mikaela is fading fast, Peter." As always the matriarch of Sawyer family didn't beat around the bush, telling it plainly and simple. "You can go up to say your good byes." Marilyn moved out of the way and Peter walked passed the older woman, walking up the stairs.

Peter pushed open her bedroom door and stop when he caught multiple scents but the two main scents he focused on was hers and his son's, he walked into her room and sat down on the bed next to her. Mikaela had her eyes closed but when she felt the bed dip beside her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling at him. Nestled against her was their son.

"Hey..."

"Hey, Lil Red Riding Hood." Peter said smiling, calling her by his nickname for her since she had at one point worn a red hoodie every day during one of her years in High school. And she had worn a hand made Red Riding Hood costume for Halloween one year, which Peter had enjoyed very much.

Mikaela chuckled weakly and said, "If I am Lil Red Riding Hood then you're the Big Bad Wolf, Peter."

Peter took her hand and kissed the back of it, "You know it, Red." He gently nipped her wrist causing her to smile.

"I love you, Peter."

"...And I feel the same way about you." Peter whispered, he rarely said 'love' but Mikaela knew how he felt, he could see it in her eyes and how her face softens as she watches him.

Peter wasn't a tender man. 

Mikaela moves her hand that he was holding until she was cupping his face, "Protect Marcus, Peter....and make sure that he knows me."

Peter doesn't say anything, he just covers her hand with his.

"I will always be your Lil Red Riding Hood whose always looking for her Big Bad Wolf." Mikaela whispered.

Peter turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand, "This Big Bad Wolf will always find you, Lil Red...and I'll protect our little pup and kill anyone who tries to harm him." He leaned down and kissed her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my main story, she doesn't die so put down this pitch forks and torches :P

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a dried eye after reading this? Sorry


End file.
